


Reflections

by seikaitsukimizu



Series: S.A.M. (Simulated Alternate Multiverses) [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), Character Death, Internal Monologue, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seikaitsukimizu/pseuds/seikaitsukimizu
Summary: Reyes Vidal never considered himself a violent man. There was, most definitely, blood on his hands, from back in the Milky Way as well as in Andromeda, but it wasn’t out of a desire to kill or a bloodlust calling him. He was practical, and practicalities dictated that occasionally someone had to die in order for him and his plans to survive.Except this time.He’s the Charlatan.He’s the King of Kadara.It’s his right to make an example out of his enemies.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Series: S.A.M. (Simulated Alternate Multiverses) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892863
Kudos: 18





	Reflections

Reyes Vidal never considered himself a violent man. There was, most definitely, blood on his hands, from back in the Milky Way as well as in Andromeda, but it wasn’t out of a desire to kill or a bloodlust calling him. He was practical, and practicalities dictated that occasionally someone had to die in order for him and his plans to survive.

Sloane wasn’t the last, but she was certainly the highest profile, and perhaps most altruistic kill. She  _ would _ have brought war to Heleus, and while her death advanced his plans, it was for the greater good. 

The Pathfinder,  _ Scott _ , saw that as well. They were after all just reflections of each other. Violence as a means to a better end. He wouldn’t say Scott  _ revelled _ in the violence he committed, but he didn’t try to avoid it, either. Making out in the cave, Sloane’s body not even cold just meters away, there was a gleam in the man’s eyes that told Reyes in another life he would’ve made an  _ excellent _ enforcer on Omega.

They weren’t in the Milky Way, though, and the Charlatan tried to keep the Collective’s actions fairly benign just as Scott adjusted to more diplomacy now that the Kett had been pushed back. There were still deaths. The remains of Outcast strongholds that left bodies not out of disrespect but to ensure a message went out. Kett bases that Scott practically tore apart with his well-armored hands broadcast across the sector.

Challenge the Collective and the shadows will find you.

Endanger the Initiative and you won’t survive for long.

And every so often, the human Pathfinder and Charlatan would come together in a quiet place on Kadara and count those kills on each other’s skin, in the tug and push of two bodies fighting for dominance and neither willing to submit. Sometimes they drew blood. Sometimes they finished before reaching the main event. Sometimes it wasn’t about dominance at all and just a pure need, a reminder that they were  _ alive _ , that they  _ survived. _

And if he happened to ignore the SAM-enhanced surveillance devices monitoring his health, and Scott happened to look the other way at the Collective operations designed solely to track him and his movements…

Well, some things just didn’t need to be said.

This time, though, this time Reyes has to admit to himself there  _ is _ a bit of bloodlust in his veins. There’s no greater good for these actions, no direct impact to his plans or his survival in this decision. He  _ will  _ revel in his target’s death, and regrets he can’t do it with his own two hands.

It’s all the fault, naturally, of Scott. Or rather, his duties as Pathfinder. A scout ship sent to the Skeldah system to see if the Vault on Bleeding Ruby had provided another Golden World was instead destroyed, its last transmission one word: Primus. The Initiative needed more info, so a recon mission using the  _ Tempest  _ is approved. Pathfinder Avitus, the former Spectre with Infiltrator training is the obvious choice to lead the mission.

Except that’s not what Director Tann wants.

Pathfinder Theris volunteers after that, but that’s also rejected. Tann orders Pathfinder Ryder, as the foremost fighter against the Kett. Scott objects. The other Pathfinders object. Even SAM indicates a lower chance of success given the previous interactions with the Kett Primus. The Director won’t be moved. And Scott, gritting his teeth, goes.

It’s a shitshow, to put it mildly.

There’s the Primus’ ship to start with, and though they can’t get a lock they seem to know the general trajectory of the  _ Tempest _ as soon as it arrives. There’s a shipbuilding facility in orbit of H-329, a new dreadnought almost completed. Worst of all, there’s a new exaltation temple on Norgraqua, containing thousands of Salarians missing from Ark Paarchero, and thousands more already exalted into Kett.

It’s a Kett system through and through, with Kadara, Meridian, and Elaaden all within easy reach. It’s a nightmare that the Initiative isn’t ready for. And the Kett have apparently been waiting for discovery, because SAM can’t successfully find a way out. There’s an emergency landing on Norgraqua and Scott tries to free the surviving Salarians, or at least take out the temple. 

He succeeds. Because once the Salarians are freed, the Primus opens fire on the facility.

Reyes hears about this hours after the fact, from one of his operatives embedded with Kandros’ militia. They arrived shortly after the fact, with Angaran and Krogen forces, enough to destroy the near-finished dreadnought and evacuate the few survivors from Norgraqua. 

Just seventy Salarians remained, the rest were vaporized or killed. They only made it because SAM activated some powerful biotics to protect Scott. It nearly fried his nervous system, and he still ended up under rubble with weapon burns over half his body. The only reason he survived was because of SAM and the desperate ministrations of Dr. T’Perro.

It’s later, once some of the data SAM recovered from the facility is reviewed, that it’s discovered the Primus had all of the Archon’s biological data on Scott and Sara Ryder. If any other Pathfinder had gone it’s likely the Kett’s biolock sensors wouldn’t have been effective. It could’ve been a completely stealth recon mission and maybe more of the Salarians could’ve been rescued, they could’ve struck harder, to permanently chase the Kett away.

The Charlatan should move to protect the Govorkam system more thoroughly, to set up stealth satellites and monitor Skeldah and determine the Kett’s next move. Instead he monitors every feed on the Nexus. Director Tann is lectured, and yelled at--by Sara Ryder, no less--and chastised. The man doesn’t regret his actions and remains in power. Even indirectly causing thousands more of his people to die isn’t enough to get him removed.

It’s then that Reyes, not the Charlatan, decides to kill him.

He, like all the Exiles, has always had a simmering hatred of Tann. The Salarian caused the Uprising, exiled some and threatened cryo-stasis for the rest. From the stories he’s heard the man has always treated the first Pathfinder as an annoyance, a nuisance, a troublesome employee. And now, now he’s directly responsible for  _ Scott  _ soaking in medigel while in a medically-induced coma and on life support.

It could lead to war between the Collective and the Initiative, but the bottom line is they need Kadara more than Kadara needs them. When he goes to speak with Keema she just has to take one look at him and nods. No words exchanged, no debate about the risks. They’ve always understood each other, and she knows what Scott means. She took her revenge for what the Kett did to her family every chance she got. She’s not going to deny him the same opportunity. 

As much as he’d like the man to suffer, he knows he has no window for that. As a Salarian Tann only sleeps an hour a day, keeps to his office, and eats only what his secretary brings to him. He’s failed to get her into his employ so poison is out. At least, through food. 

He’s studied Angaran chemistry, especially the poisons the Roekaar like to use. There’s an aerial gas that, when mixed with the dextro-proteins of Kadara’s native soil, literally burns through Salarian biology thanks to their hyper-metabolisms. It’s not odorless, and only does minimal harm to other Milky Way species, which is why the Roekaar never bothered mass producing it.

Introducing it to Tann will be the difficult thing, but for all that SAM is integrated with the Nexus, it has its blindspots, especially since the Collective kept many of the Firefighter’s notes in their limited relationship while they were active. He has a Resistance member on the Nexus who can provide the base toxin, and the soil shipments from Kadara are easily accessible. He just needs to provide some Firefighter code and a man in maintenance to do the rest.

Scott won’t be in the office any time soon, and for once Reyes could care less about collateral damage. 

It’s almost frightening the lengths he’s willing to go for to avenge Scott. After he’s sent the orders and resettled in his room at Tartarus, he takes a moment to second guess himself. To love someone so much you’re willing to kill for them. Not because they asked, but in an effort to keep them safe. Reyes has used people’s love against them before, and he swore he’d never let himself get to the point where he could have the same vulnerability.

Yet here he is, doing exactly that.

Except he’s not just a third-rate smuggler anymore. 

He’s the Charlatan. 

He’s the King of Kadara.

It’s his  _ right _ to make an example out of his enemies.

And  _ anyone _ who sets Scott up to die is his enemy.

So he pours himself a finger of whiskey and waits patiently for the results of his orders.

In the end, it’s practically anti-climatic.

Director Tann and Colonial Director Addison are in a pre-meeting group when the toxin vents the room. Tann chokes instantly, his lungs burning away at the slightest whiff. Addison is hospitalized but the damage is superficial. She’ll be back to work in less than a week. Emergency procedures actually kept Tann’s secretary safe. 

Given how Addison has treated Scott, Reyes is only slightly regretful he didn’t use something more universal. Still, it’s done. And less than an hour later a blurry, digitized recording from the Roekaar claims responsibility for the attack. The APEX teams are on high alert, the Angara are investigating their own to determine who the infiltrator might be.

Not a single one considers the Collective or Exiles might be involved. He toasts with Keema silently over the broadcast funeral for the Director days later. He takes a modicum of pleasure that the Command Staff and Pathfinders are there, along with the Ark Captains, but the Nexus staff don’t look very heartbroken, and other than perfunctory speeches there’s nothing emotional or sentimental. 

Few people are shedding tears over the Director’s death.

There is a moment, however, when Scott--in a wheelchair with IV hook-ups, looks directly at the camera. Reyes has the distinct impression for whom that sharp gaze is for.

It’s confirmed a few days later, when Pathfinder Avitus arrives at Tartarus. There’s no record of his arrival and no one saw him climb down to the slums. A testament to his skills and that he  _ was _ the perfect Pathfinder for that mission. 

Reyes also knows it’s as much a warning as a threat. He can come and go as he pleases, and there’s nothing even the Collective can do to stop him. 

He makes sure to have a bottle of Turian brandy on the table and a clean cup. The Pathfinder isn’t surprised to find him waiting. He does a cursory glance around, but Reyes didn’t bother with guards. A former Spectre versus the best fighters Kadara has to offer? It’s not even a question who would win. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure,” he smiles as he speaks, nudging the bottle towards the Turian.

Avitus takes a hint and sits down, though he doesn’t pour himself a drink. “ I thought the point of taking out the Outcasts was to stop war in Heleus.”

Reyes raises an eyebrow. “I’m not sure I follow,” he muses.

“Rather curious, the Roekaar knowing the layout of the Nexus ventilation systems. Using a Kadara-based gaseous mixture.” The claws rap sharply on the pre-fab table top. “I can’t help but wonder if they had Collective support.”

Reyes doesn’t bother placing a hand over his heart as he would with Scott. “You wound me, Pathfinder. The Charlatan cares immensely for our relationship with the Initiative and would never endanger our arrangement.”

“Would they allow their favorite agent to lash out because his boyfriend was almost killed?” The mandibles twitch and the dark eyes piercingly focus on him. 

Reyes lets the genial grin dim from his face, meeting the gaze head-on. “That would be extremely short-sighted and highly unethical of the Charlatan, and me.”

“That wasn’t a no.”

Reyes picks up his own glass of whiskey. “No, it wasn’t.” He sips the liquid and lets it burn down his throat. “Would you have a problem if they did?”

“Officially, the Nexus would have to declare the Collective and Kadara persona non grata and begin a retaliatory campaign.”

“Well,” he lets himself smirk, “it’s a good thing that, officially, the Collective and the Charlatan certainly didn’t aid the Roekaar in a terrorist attack on the Nexus Director.”

“Hn.”

He can’t help but leave a dramatic before finally asking, “And unofficially?”

Avitus finally picks up the brandy and pours himself a generous amount. “Unofficially, if any other Nexus staff is targeted, I would have to take an interest in Collective affairs...personally.” 

Reyes tilts his head in acknowledgement. “Unofficially, I can guarantee the Charlatan will do their best to avoid any such occurrences from happening.”

The mandibles flare. “Unless Pathfinder Ryder is hurt again?”

“If Pathfinder Ryder is hurt like this again, he won’t be in Nexus hands any more.”

Now the Turian is smirking. “I think his sister might fight you on that.”

“She’d lose,” he retorts with conviction, grin gone.

Avitus finally takes a drink, and they sit absorbing the techno-atmosphere of the bar for a few minutes. There’s just a little left in his glass when he sets it back down. “There were better options.”

Reyes raises an eyebrow. “You’d have shot him yourself, back in the Milky Way.”

The Turian releases his glass. “New home, new methods.”

“Sometimes the old ones work best.” He leans back in his seat, letting the Kadaran sunset cast him in shadows. “I’ll pass along your message to the Charlatan.”

The Pathfinder nods and stands up. “If it happens again, it won’t be her head I’m coming for.”

“Duly noted.” He watches the Turian leave, and just like before as soon as he exits it’s like he’s a ghost. No sign of where he’s gone, no clue when he leaves. He gets a report, two days later, that Avitus is back on the Nexus, helping select the new Director. 

Reyes doesn’t know if Avitus and his SAM figured it out, or if Scott told him, or if it’s unofficially well known to a select few. He keeps his ear to the ground, so to speak, but the copies he gets of the reports show no sign of Collective involvement. He lets out a silent breath and reports the meeting to Keema. She snorts, and Reyes can tell she’s amused by their “Milky Way” politics. 

A week later it’s Director Kesh that makes a sector-wide announcement, accepting the position and promising stability and growth for the Initiative and all its partners. Reyes’ sources had it between her and Kandros, and he’s glad Kesh won out in the end. If he had to guess, Scott had a hand in promoting her over the Turian. They’re both better choices than Tann, but Kandros was a bit too happy to side against the Uprising, and it was always a question of whether he was playing the long game or not in doing so.

Three days later he gets word that the  _ Tempest _ has landed on Kadara, and heads for the cushier, secret quarters near headquarters, the ones everyone assumes is the Charlatan’s, Keema’s, private chambers. There’s a few secret entrances and it has the largest bed. Scott may be upright and moving, but Reyes would bet he’s not supposed to be just yet.

He also braces himself. Scott must know he’s behind it, Avitus’ visit implied that much. Sloane was a blockade to both of their goals. Tann wasn’t. It was very much personal and Reyes doesn’t know how Scott will react to that. 

He’s standing by the dining table when Scott lets himself in. His stubble is practically a beard. His brown hair, usually neatly parted, looks overgrown and barely tamed. His blue eyes are ringed by dark circles, and his mouth is tight, like he’s holding in pain. 

He’s the most beautiful thing he’s seen in months, and Reyes wants to step forward and scoop him up except he doesn’t dare move, doesn’t dare breathe, until he knows how Scott feels.

The man in question steps steadily forward until he’s chest-to-chest with Reyes, and then he inches forward a little more, trapping Reyes between him and the table. Reyes searches Scott’s eyes, and that gleam from the cave is there, the one he had after Sloane’s body slumped to the ground.

And he knows, just a moment before Scott is kissing him, that it’s going to be fine.

Scott is pushing him back, practically leaning against him, when he pulls away just enough to nip at Reyes’ right ear and whisper, “No one’s ever loved me enough to...to…”

Reyes brings his hands up to grip Scott’s waist. “He went too far,” Reyes whispers back.

Scott groans. “You killed for me.”

His grip shifts around to cup Scott’s ass and pull him closer. “I’d burn Heleus for you,” he admits, shivering. 

Scott freezes and pulls back enough to be nose-to-nose with him. He licks his lips. “I,” he starts, searches Reyes’ face, “I need you. In bed. Right now.”

Reyes shifts his thigh enough to feel Scott’s hardness against him and grinds against it ever so gently, eliciting a groan as the man presses his forehead against Reyes’. “Your wish,” he purrs, “is my command,  _ carino.” _

One more death to keep Heleus safe. 

One more death bringing him and Scott closer together. 

They were bloody reflections of each other, and they were perfect together.


End file.
